Queen Thorn
Queen Thorn is a sandy yellow, brown-speckled SandWing. She wears a gold bracelet of wires arranged into flying dragons on her upper forearm and a moonstone pendant on a copper chain necklace, given to her by Stonemover. She is the current queen of the SandWings, leader of the Outclaws, and the mother of Sunny, a dragonet of destiny. Biography Pre-Series Before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, Thorn met a NightWing named Stonemover, an animus dragon, who later became her mate. Stonemover was fighting with Thorn so she was waiting for him to apoligize before she told him about the egg . They had one egg, but Thorn hadn't told Stonemover because they had been fighting recently. Shortly before it was laid, Stonemover mysteriously vanished. She was then approached by a NightWing named Morrowseer, who told her that Stonemover's fate was because of her. After laying her egg, Thorn buried it in the desert outside the Scorpion Den to keep it safe from the NightWings in case they found out. Just before it was about to hatch, it too vanished. Thorn found out her egg had been stolen by Dune, and put a bounty on his head in a desperate search for her missing egg and mate. However, she had no luck. Thorn later formed the Outclaws to bring order and protection to the Scorpion Den. ''The Brightest Night Thorn is first seen when Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter arrive at the Scorpion Den with information on the whereabouts of the dragonets of destiny, followed by Sunny. Thorn ignores what they have to say about the dragonets, and instead asks if they've seen Dune, Morrowseer, or Stonemover. When Preyhunter claims that Morrowseer is dead, she kills him with her venomous tail barb, and then inquires about Dune. Sunny then steps forward and says that Dune is also dead. Thorn dismisses Fierceteeth and Strongwings, but keeps Sunny inside and sends her into a back room, and another dragonet named Qibli follows her in. She then informs Sunny that she is her mother, and plans a welcome party for her. However, before anything else can happen, reports of a dragonbite viper near an orphanage come in and she has to leave. After a nap, Sunny was then kidnapped by Addax and sent to Burn's stronghold. Thorn led the Outclaws in an assault on the stronghold, and managed to get inside with the help of Peril. She had Smolder bring her to see the stuffed NightWing in Burn's collection, which, to her relief, wasn't Stonemover. Afterwards, Smolder brought them to the library filled with notes, claiming that one of them was for Thorn. While she did find a note from Stonemover, Smolder locked her and Sunny inside to await Burn's return. Luckily, Sunny was able to burn through the doors without setting fire to the surrounding papers and they escaped. Later, Thorn is one of the SandWings present when Burn, Blister, Blaze, and the dragon tribes meet at Burn's stronghold. After Burn is killed by a dragonbite viper, Sunny discovers the Eye of Onyx in the jaws of Queen Oasis' skeleton, and is faced with a choice between Blister and Blaze. She gives it to Thorn instead, and Thorn whispers to her that it's all very strange, and that she hopes that Sunny will be around to help. One month later, Thorn made her way with the dragonets to the Jade Mountain to see Stonemover. Quotes ''"It's not my favorite part of the role, but if you want to lead dragons, you have to show them your claws sometimes, beetle." “That frog-faced blob of camel spit!” "Why do my enemies always have to die before I can kill them myself?" "Me? Are you sure?" - Thorn to Sunny about their choice. "He didn't ''find you. He stole you. He knew where I'd hidden you for your own safety, and he betrayed me."'' -Thorn to Sunny about Dune. "So fight me. I'm not afraid of you. I can win this throne in battle, if that's how you want to do it. Or are you only willing to fight weak and cowering dragons?" - Thorn to Blister about fighting for the throne. "Sunny. You're my daughter." '' ''"Pompous worm-faced snob-head camel turd." - Thorn to Sunny about Morrowseer. ''"I'm right here, snails-for-brains!" - ''Thorn to one of her Outclaws Trivia * Thorn started the Outclaws to look for Sunny. * According to Sunny, there's something about Thorn that makes you want to follow her where she goes next. Gallery Wings_of_Fire_the_Dragon_queens.jpg|Thorn is the bottom rightmost Sandwing_001.jpg|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang BNPage295.jpg|XUbiquitousx's photo depiction of Eye of Onyx Sandwing by strawberryshakex-d7b7nkh.png|by Hawkyfootwarrior photo0.PNG|Thorn's daughter thorn-92.jpg|A real thorn Wings of fire- Thorn.png|Thorn Sunny+Thorn Pics.jpeg|By Summerleaf ThornDA.png|by RhynoBullraq Sandwing o1.jpg|Typical sandwing Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:The Outclaws Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Prisoners Characters